Chimes in the Dark
by OtakuKidXD
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has a gift in the sport of basketball. Coming back from England to Japan she tries out for Teiko Middle School's basketball team and makes first string with an extra player Kise and the rest of the (unknown at the time) GOM. How will a female Kuroko and a completed generation of miracles affect the timeline? Fem!Kuroko. Fast to darkness Miracles. Third year changes
1. Chapter 1

Chimes in the Dark

By: OtakuKidXD

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has a gift in the sport of basketball. Coming back from England to Japan she tries out for Teiko Middle School's basketball team and makes first string with an extra player Kise and the rest of the (unknown at the time) GOM. How will a female Kuroko and a completed generation of miracles affect the timeline? Fem!Kuroko. Fast to darkness Miracles. Third year changes.

Prologue

A blue haired beauty can be seen bobbing a weaving through the crowded streets of Tokyo, moving against the flow and not even getting a push or shove for her efforts, simply disappearing into the throng of people. In one of her hands is a light blue suitcase on wheels trailing behind her as she makes her way through the crowd towards her destination.

Her pale blue hair - put up into a messy ponytail and bangs covering her forehead and one eye - swayed behind her and over the black hoodie she had on top of her blue tank top, white sports bra over C cup breasts, paired with black sweats. That hair on her head showed to be the most color seen on the girl wearing mostly black. Attached to her ears are long dangling earrings with bells on the end. Those weren't the only bell objects on the girl, in fact, for attached to her wrists are charm bracelets with five bells each and on her collar a necklace with a single bell dangling in the middle. But no matter how the girl moved, they never made a sound.

If someone were to move her bangs to the side they would have seen the Blue tooth attached to one of her ears as she talked and consulted the map in her hand – not rolling her luggage behind her - to help her find her way through the streets of Tokyo.

"Are you sure that you'll be fine on your own? We could fly over there honey if you're not sure." A feminine voice could be heard worrying through the blue tooth.

An internal sigh found its way to the blue haired beauty as she ducked under another arm. One of the only good things she could remark about her short stature was the ease it gave her to move between people. "Okaa-san, I'll be fine. Besides, we both know that you and Otou-san can't be leaving your work in England right now anyways."

"I know sweetie," the blue haired girl's mother sighed, "but you can't blame me and your father for worrying, especially your father. He won't stop going on about Tokyo boys getting too close. I think he's going to have a breakdown."

She internally giggles at thinking of her father having a break down. She may have gained her physical features from her mother, but her straight face and inability to show emotions was diffidently from her father. Just thinking of her straight-faced father changing his expressions was impossible unless the increasing eye twitch he was sure to be having would count.

"Okaa-san, I'll be fine. And may I remind you two that this was _your_ idea to start with."

"-Sigh- sweetie, we may have suggested it, but the decision was yours to give schooling in Japan another shot. You know that, right? We would never force you to do anything."

"Hai, Okaa-san. I know."

"Now, coercing and bribing are another story and totally free game and to be used."

"Okaa-san!"

"Ha, you know what I mean."

"Hai, I understand." Kuroko looked up then, spotting her new apartment building coming into view. "Okaa-san, I'm gonna hang up now."

"You made it there okay?"

"Hai," she replied, stepping into the building, the map wrinkled in her hand as she opens the door, relieved that she had the forethought to make sure that the apartment had no motion sensor doors.

"Alright then. Just remember to call us sometime soon, okay?"

"Hai,"

"And email us every night so we don't worry,"

"Hai,"

"…Your Otou-san says that if any boys 'gets fresh' with you, you have his full permission to send them to the hospital and if you don't he'll fly over and do it himself."

"…I'll keep that in mind," _'He'll probably send them to the morgue'_ Kuroko thought.

"But if one of them catches your eye you better tell me all about him first."

"Okaa-"

"And I mean ALL about him. Don't skip any details. His hair, his eyes,"

Oh, my, god. "Oka-"

"His BODY. Oh good lord if that boy ends up with a hot-bod I may just take his for myself"

"…"

"Ha, you know I'm teasing you. Don't forget to eat three meals a day, do your laundry, and I'll be keeping tabs with the landlord, so I expect you to keep the apartment clean."

"Hai Okaa-san."

"And sweetie,"

"Hai?"

"Don't forget, we love you, okay baby girl"

"Love you too."

"Okay, well then I'll hang up now. Otou-san says he loves you too, and I'll just stop so you can get settled in. Bye~"

"Bye." She presses the side of her blue tooth, ending the call. Kuroko didn't even realize that she had stopped moving once coming into the apartment. It wasn't a big building, only a couple stories tall. It was certainly wide though, she could tell before coming in. Looking around, it was a pretty modern building though, and from looking online the rooms were all decent size and the building had a large communal bath choice if she didn't want to take a shower in her own room.

Placing the map into the pocket of her hoodie, Kuroko held her head up and went towards the registration desk to get her room key.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those that favorite, follow, and/or reviewed my story. It helps to motivate me (I guess) to continue writing for you guys.**

 **All reviews help and if you think that a scene should take place, tell me please. (Though using said scene may or may not happen if it affects my plans for the plot)**

 **And for those that think making her a C cup is too large, I have known girls in 4** **th** **-6** **th** **grade with the same or larger. I was one of those girls (C-cup) so I don't think it's too crazy of weird…though she's not going to magically get larger either as time goes by…just an FYI.**

…

 _First Morning Of School_

*RIIIINNNNGGG RIIIIINNNNGGG RIII* "-slam…groan" Kuroko raised her head to look towards her clock. _'6:00…damn I set it early. Oh, well. Time to get up I guess.'_ She thought while stretching out on her bed while lying on her back. She reached her arms behind her head and stretched out her body with a small yawn before moving the covers off of her self. Standing up and heading to the restroom, entering in her sleepwear- a long and flowing short-sleeved shirt and shorts. Yawning once more she started to remove her clothes before entering her shower and starting the tedious task of washing all of her hair. _'Sigh, maybe I should cut it?'_

After a quick shower (mainly spent on her hair), brushing her teeth, drying her hair (again, taking most of her time) and the rest of her body; she re-entered her bedroom with one towel on her head, a larger one around her body, and her sleeping clothes in her arms and made her way towards her new school uniform hanging by the door. It had been delivered to her earlier that week in preparations for entering Teiko Middle School. The shirt was long sleeved and white with buttons on the wrists if she needed to open it to roll up her sleeves, a light blue short-sleeved under shirt, and a black bow that matched the black skirt, knee length socks, and shoes. Kuroko inwardly smirked, seeing that the uniform matched her perfectly in terms of the colors she normally wore anyways.

Kuroko glanced at the clock to check the time. _'6:20, I've still got time so long as I leave by 6:45.'_ With that thought, she changed into her uniform and put on her different bell pieces of jewelry starting with her ears, going to her hands and ending with her necklace. The only difference was that she added another accessory to her left hand, a small watch in the shape of a round bell. She moved the towel off of her head, brushed her hair out and then put her hair into a French braid for the day, her bangs still covering her forehead and most of her left eye.

After looking once more in the mirror behind the door at her appearance, she deemed herself ready before putting her Bluetooth on her left ear and grabbing her bag and moving into the rest of the house. Even if the Bluetooth weren't allowed, it's not like anyone would notice anyways. Besides it was well hidden behind her hair anyways.

Opening her door she's met with the door to a guest room (if her parents wanted to visit her) and another door to it's right leading into the more open bathroom for other guests. Coming out of the hallway she reaches the living room, dining room, and the kitchen being on the closest wall to her on her right, the living room being the farthest on the left and closest to the balcony. It's not an overly large apartment for a family, but since she was the only one there, it seemed almost too large.

Before Kuroko entered the kitchen she put her bag and shoes down by the door next to the living room. Once she finished that she started on making a quick breakfast (Toast and an egg easy over) and a bento for school (rice with seaweed, fried chicken, and a small container for miso soup). Once she finished with that and ate she looked over to the clock on the stove to check the time. _'6:40, sigh I guess I should head out. The walk's at most 15 minutes if I remember right. And it doesn't hurt to be extra early'_ She thought, remembering when she toured the school and got her schedule last week. The guide didn't even notice her and it took deliberately ringing her wrists (something she had to do more than she liked to be honest) to get the administrative people to notice her enough for her to ask for her schedule. For some reason the schedule didn't come in with the uniform.

So grabbing her bag, bento, and putting her shoes on she headed out; locking the door behind her and slipping the apartment key into her bag.

' _Here I come Teiko'_

…

Slipping into her classroom at 7:00, Kuroko looked around and found the room almost completely empty, other than the teacher sitting in a desk near the front of the room. Kuroko decided that she might as well introduce herself and save them both from the embarrassment of him not noticing her in front of the whole class.

"Excuse me."

The teacher, a man in his 40's with dark brown hair cut military style looked up and around. He shrugged; seemingly not seeing her on his left and went back to his papers on his desk. _'Sigh, this happens every time'_ Kuroko thought, deciding to chime the little round bells on her right wrist (since her left hand had her bag) to get his attention. The teacher looked up and she shook her wrist again until he was looking in her direction.

"Excuse me sensei," he looked at her face now and a shocked expression took over his features, "my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, a student in your home room class 1-A. I'm here to introduce myself and ask a few questions if that's all right with you?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the right side, keeping her bangs covering her Bluetooth. The lack of sounds from the bells she was obviously wearing on her ears seemed to freak him out slightly. "Sensei?"

That seemed to snap him out of it, "What would you like to ask Kuroko-san?"

"If I could get Sensei's name that would be helpful and being my first question."

He ran his hand through his hair before answering her question. "Well, so long as you continue to use Sensei when addressing me then I don't mind telling you though you'll just hear it again in around," he looks towards the clock indicating it was around 7:00, "thirty minutes when I tell the rest of the class. But my name is Katashi Osamu."

"Hai, Katashi-Sensei."

"So, what was your other question?"

"Well, it's more than one actually, if that's okay Katashi-Sensei."

"That's fine, so what do you want to know Kuroko-san."

"Well," she looked around, seeing that the room is still empty, "I was going to ask if there's a seating arrangement and if so, what is my seat?"

Katashi nodded his head. It made sense to ask. This student seemed to be of the polite nature, if a little blunt. He smiled at that thought. _'Finally, a student who's polite. I can't count how many times the kids of this era have been rude and unruly towards their elders and me. Honestly, it's like they have no manners or morals anymore. In my day…'_ he started reminiscing, only to be pulled out of it by a cleared throat.

"Katashi-Sensei?"

"There's no set seating arrangement. You can take a seat wherever you'd like for the moment. I only change where my students sit if they cause trouble or they can't stop talking to their classmates."

"Arigato Katashi-Sensei." She bowed. Again, the bells made no noise. That was starting to freak him out again. "My other question is when are clubs determined? And if there's a basketball club?"

"Clubs start recruiting a month into school. This is to give the students a time to get used to each other, feel out whether or not they have the time to commit to a club, and for the clubs to scout out whom they may want or not want to join."

That made sense to Kuroko. In England, a student with poor grades and behavior isn't likely to make the cut for certain programs. Often no matter how good they are. "And the basketball club? Is there one at this school?" She hoped there was because she forgot to check ahead of time.

"There is," she inwardly smiled, "but I wouldn't advise you to try to join," and the inner smile was gone.

"How come Katashi-Sensei?" She stared deep into his eyes, trying to gauge the answer from him.

"Well," he hesitated before looking deep into her eyes, seeming to see something in them before answering, "this school's basketball club and team is known for being tough, ruthless, and winning is everything here. They can't turn students away from joining really since _it is_ a club, but if you don't make the cut for first string, you don't play games at all. And even if it's allowed for girls to join, we've never actually had a female get into the second string even, let alone the first. I don't want to see you hurt trying to get into the basketball club. You seem like a nice kid Kuroko-san."

She was touched by his concern, but it wasn't necessary. "Arigato Katashi-Sensei. However, I'm still going to try." Her seemingly dead eyes said to his. But he could see that if he looked deeper, the determination was there.

"Alright Kuroko-san, but don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Arigato Katashi-Sensei." She responded with a bow before heading towards a seat near the windows but not all the way in the front of the room. Her seat she had determined would be on the farthest left of the room, by the window, and had only one empty seat in front of her. A decent seat she thought.

"And Kuroko-san," She turned towards him, "Gambatte (Good luck)"

"Arigato Katashi-Sensei"

…

Kuroko had been sitting in her seat reading for the past twenty five minutes and in that time it seemed as though Katashi-Sensei had forgotten about her…not that Kuroko had been expecting any different. Looking around the now filled classroom, it also seemed as if no one had noticed her as of yet. It also seemed that she was one of the few people actually sitting down in a seat. Everyone else seemed to be flocking together in groups.

Closing her book and putting it down, she decided to look around the room at her soon to be classmates. In the back there seemed to be a throng of females all crowded around someone. She could see flashes of blond that made her eyebrow rise. _'That's not natural…is it? Though I can't say much, my hair's blue.'_ She thought while letting her eyes trail to another group, this one consisting of boys, though they didn't seem to be flocking around a central focal point like the girls. No, they seemed to actually be glaring at the group of girls, or more specifically, their center point. ' _Must be jealousy.'_ Kuroko thought, _'such an ugly emotion.'_

Turning away from the two main groups, she looked towards the other people sitting in seats and spotted a few more colorful heads among the crowd. In the corner by the window, there was a dark blue haired boy with a pink haired girl close by him, hanging off of his shoulders. _'Is she his girlfriend perhaps? But aren't we a bit young for that? Maybe she's a friend then.'_

Happy with that thought she let her eyes wander to the right side of the class near the back, catching her eyes on a head of green holding in his hands a…teddy bear? _'Well, to each his own I guess. He must be comfortable with his masculinity I suppose to be seen with that.'_

Looking towards the other side of the room in the row one behind hers, close to the wall but still in the center there were two boys sitting close to each other. One was a red head reading like she had been earlier and the other was tall. Not just tall, but a giant. Not just a giant, but he was a giant with purple hair and eating chips like it was totally normal. _'Man what is with this? It seems that all the people sitting (plus that blond surrounded by girls) are just a big rainbow of sorts. I wonder if we were to line up we could actually make one?'_ Kuroko shook her head softly at that thought. _'It wouldn't work…we're missing orange.'_ She thought wryly, smirking inside.

Hearing a sigh at the front of the classroom, she put her book away into her bag as Katashi-Sensei started to stand up and tell the others to sit down. The group of boys grumbled a bit but eventually found a seat to sit in while the girls seemed to be arguing over who got to sit by the blond. After a minute or two of their screeching/fighting for him, Katashi-Sensei had had enough.

Katashi-Sensei had slammed his hand down on the podium in front of the class. Everyone got quiet, even the rabid girls surrounding the blond. "Alright class, either you find a seat or you go out and run laps around the school." Katashi-Sensei had yelled out. It seems the threat didn't work since the girls just went back to yelling over the blond Kuroko had now dubbed as their _'school obsession'_ for the girls and the _'jealousy inducer'_ for the boys. Though she would have to amend that for the colorful people already sitting down who hadn't cared from the beginning she had seen.

A vein popped on Katashi-Sensei's head before he yelled out again. "YOU, BLONDIE. WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?" Startled, the blond hid behind a desk filled with the green haired boy, much to the green head's ire.

"Hai Sensei! My name is Kise Ryouta, Sensei!"

"Well then Kise, you will be sitting where ever I put you, is that clear!?"

"Hai Sensei!" He straightened out, putting one of his hands up in a salute and looking up towards the ceiling.

"Good, then you'll sit by…" Katashi-Sensei put a hand under his chin, seeming to think for a minute. Kise continued to sweat while holding his salute; silently pleading he wouldn't be placed next to a girl. Though yes, the girls swarmed him and the boys probably wanted him dead from jealousy, the girls would more than likely tear him apart fighting for him and demand his attention, forcing him to be a gentleman unless he wanted to risk his modeling career. Yep, he really hoped he was place next to a boy.

A disgruntled boy on his way to the front to find a seat accidently bumped Kuroko without noticing, who was at that moment taking a small amount of pleasure from watching the proceedings, accidently making the bells on her right hand ring. It didn't seem that anyone but the Sensei seemed to notice and he got a wicked gleam in his eyes that Kuroko saw as she started to shake her head slightly, not ringing any of her bells. Katashi-Sensei ignored her as he smiled and told Kise where he would be sitting.

"You Kise shall sit in front of Kuroko-san. You got that? Kuroko-san, please raise your hand for Kise to see."

Yep, Kuroko saw that coming the moment he got that wicked look in his eyes.

Internally sighing, she raised her left hand in the air, but Kise still looked around, trying to find the person he was doomed to sit in front of and probably had to interact with while silently questioning why that person was a –san while he wasn't given a suffix.

"Kuroko-san, could you please make it more obvious for your obviously blind classmates?" Katashi-Sensei said with amusement laced in his voice. Seeing that no one had noticed her hand, she deliberately shook it to get the bells to make noise.

That caught the class's attention as she turned towards them while shaking her wrist some more. Kise's mouth hanged open and his wasn't the only one around the room. She saw the purple haired giant had dropped his snack, the red head placed his book down and had his eyes big, the green haired boy had accidently knocked his teddy off of his desk, the tanned blue haired boy actually stood up to get a better look while the pinket had hidden behind him peeking to look around his torso. Every one else had either their mouths open or were muttering about her being a blue haired ghost.

' _Sigh, that could have gone better,'_ Kuroko thought while she looked towards her Sensei who could be seen chuckling at the classroom's reaction.

' _This is going to be either the best year or worst one yet with this class. But man, that was funny,'_ Katashi-Sensei thought before clearing his throat to call the attention back to himself. "Well, Kise. Aren't you going to take your seat?" He asked his voice filled with mirth.

"Hai Sensei!" Kise called out before taking his seat and being glad that the person to his right was a boy and not a girl. He sighed, relaxing in his seat before turning around to glance at the girl behind him who seemed to be staring hard at their Sensei. _'I wonder who she is,'_ Kise thought, not realizing that his sentiments were shared among all of the other colorful haired people of the class. As one they thought the same thing…

' _I'll question her during lunch.'_ And one thought shared solely by the red head…

' _This could be amusing,'_ he thought while smirking behind his picked up book noticing the glances of the other colorful heads of the class.

' _Lunch then,'_

…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad that for a new fan fiction, this story is being taken quite well. Just for some people to know:**

 **Personally I prefer MuraKuro, so if I do a pairing, it'll be MuraKuro.**

 **Also, yes I know that Kise is being introduced a year early and this is on purpose.**

 **And yes, there is a reason for the bells and the 'returning' to Japan and even leaving in the first place.**

 **Let's just hope I keep writing so you can know the reasons also.**

 **I appreciate reviews, but if you're just going to post the same "please, please, and please update review," over and over…please don't. Criticism is nice, but those reviews kinda** _ **don't**_ **help.**

 **Thanks**

…

 _Rainbow Lunch (Part 1, Purple)_

"Alright class, for those of you who don't know, my name is Katashi Osamu and I am your homeroom teacher. You may call me Sensei, Osamu-Sensei, and Katashi-Sensei. If I find any of you calling me by something different, be prepared to run!" Katashi told the class bluntly, standing at the front and tapping his hand against the blackboard near where he had just written his name.

The class responded with a wave of "Hai Sensei" and one "Hai Katashi-Sensei" that went unheard by the rest of the class.

"Alright, now that we've gotten that cleared up, let's start our lessons."

…

Kuroko soon found that having such a low presence did have its perks. For one, she was never really called on during homeroom. Between the rowdiness and yelling of the other students despite Katashi-Sensei's threats she had blended into the background. Even better, was when they started to read out loud, the kid behind Kuroko had forgotten about her and so when Kise had finished reading and sat down, as she started to get up, the girl behind her stood up first and started to read out loud in her place. Kuroko had sat back down and didn't bother to correct her.

Looking forward she could see a hint of disappointment in Kise's face before he faced forward almost immediately after meeting her eyes.

Kuroko glanced around the room, wondering if anyone else noticed her being skipped. None of the normal haired boys and girls seemed to notice, but she got a couple glances from some of the more 'colorful' classmates.

The pinket seemed to be shaking her head at Katashi-Sensei while the tanned blue head just looked at her like she was lucky since his turn was coming closer now and since she didn't read, it was just coming that much faster.

The green head adjusted his glasses with a small glance in her direction before looking back at his book.

The red head smirked at her after looking at the others, his gaze then staying on the purple haired kid longer than the rest before resuming his reading.

His gaze on the purple head drew Kuroko to look at him as well. For a change, the purple head had his snack lowered and a frown on his face as he gazed at her. The purple head raised the book he was holding in his hand and raised an eyebrow at her. Kuroko just shrugged in response before re-opening her book and the purple head nodded in response before going back to eating his snack.

…

Eventually lunch came closer and closer with the hands on the clock moving in an almost slow motion dance to tantalize and torture the class. It seemed that the slow motion of the clock wore on the patience most of all on the colorful rainbow (minus orange) people of the class. Kuroko, because she was getting a little irritated being forgotten over and over in class despite the fact that it meant that she didn't have to actually try to answer the questions, and the colorful heads because every time they thought that they would finally get to hear their ghostly classmate's voice, someone else got called on. That, and the purple-headed boy was slowly running out of snacks. And by slowly, it was actually really fast in agitation at the ghost girl being forgotten by their sensei.

Despite this interference, it didn't daunt the colorful heads in the least. Rather it seemed to strengthen their resolve to hear her and to corner her during lunch.

Not realizing the tension in the air, Katashi-Sensei put down his chalk and looked up towards the clock in front of the classroom before turning around and addressing his students.

"Everyone, I expect you to have this all copied down in your notebooks and that you'll be prepared to be called on in class tomorrow to answer anything that I ask of you pertaining to what we just learned today. The bell will be ringing in a few minutes for lunch, so I expect you to sit down and behave until it does ring and to be right back here when lunch is over so we can start the next class as soon as possible. You got that?"

"Hai, Sensei/Katashi-Sensei," the class subtly groaned. Once again, Kuroko's voice got lost in the much larger and louder voices of her classmates.

Kuroko looked down at her notebook and back up to the board, making sure that she had gotten all of the information down before closing her notebook and putting it away in her bag. _'Where should I go to eat?'_ she thought to herself, getting all of her things together. _'I can't stay in here for sure, or at least not in this spot,'_ she gazed to the blond in front of her, _'I'll be squished for sure.'_ An image came to her of all the girls squealing and pushing each other, and her, to get closer to the handsome blond like a ravenous pack of kindergartners all surrounding the single teacher holding a bag of limited edition candy. A shudder ran down her spine as the image continued to play in her mind with herself getting further and further squished to the floor. _'Yep, diffidently not staying in here.'_

Her mind made up, Kuroko decided she was safer eating lunch outside the classroom and _away_ from a certain blond who upon further notice was getting very hungry looks from the "normal" females of the class. She gathered her things closer to her body and gazed up to the clock while she tensed up in anticipation for the sprint to safety.

As she was getting ready to bolt, the person in front of her had started to turn around, ready to ask the ghostly girl a question, specifically about her wanting to eat lunch with him. Too bad for the blond, before he was able to turn around and talk to her, the bell chose that moment to ring and Kuroko had taken the opportunity to leave.

The blond had glanced towards the front at the noise and didn't notice that Kuroko had ducked away during that time. When he turned back to the desk behind himself, the blond had noticed that she had disappeared, as if she had never been there from the start. He stared for a second, wide eyed before glancing frantically around the room for the ghost girl.

As the bell continued to ring and then get silent, the rest of the class had deemed it time to eat and had started to rise from their chairs. A tension filled the room as the rest of the colorful heads had now noticed that the ghost girl had escaped from right under their noses. Along with the rainbow's frustrations at missing their opportunity, a different tension filled the room as all of the "normal" girls seemed to be gazing intently at each other and the blond boy who seemed to be crying slightly at the escape of his "prey". Noticing the gazes of the "normal" girls in the class, the blond was then given two other kinds of looks; one of jealousy from the boys and another full of pity from the other rainbows who had noticed. It seems the glances and glares had finally hit the blond as he slowly turned around, paled, and then followed the ghost girl's example.

Run.

…

Kuroko had ducked out of the classroom and headed straight down the hallway towards the cafeteria. _'If I remember correctly, it should be right about…There!'_ Kuroko's eyes sparkled as she spied one of the many stores within the school that sold food. It wasn't enough that the school contained a cafeteria to eat in, but they also held many little 'shops' to sell different kinds of foods to the students.

The one Kuroko happened to be walking towards was the only one that sold vanilla milkshakes, something that she had especially come to love when in England. She approached the shop, determined to gain one of her favorite snacks (guilty pleasures). To her, it didn't matter that she had packed a lunch, if it was vanilla, she would take it. It also didn't help that she had run out of her vanilla supply during the week before school and so couldn't pack any snacks or candies for school.

Kuroko entered the shop, one of the first people to come into the little fast food joint, and compared to the other shops' prices and food options, it seemed that this one would either gain a lot of attention from the students (for having cheap food) or little to no customers (since the food wasn't of as high of a quality for being a fast food joint). Noticing the lack of customers, she assumed the latter reason and silently thanked that fact. It was hard enough for Kuroko to garner someone's attention when it was just them in a room, let alone when fighting hordes of other students in order to get her order in.

Kuroko stepped to the front of the counter and faced the server who had yet to notice her presence. "Excuse me," Kuroko voiced out to the unresponsive woman resting her elbows on the counter. Nothing. Kuroko swallowed her sigh and tried again. "Excuse me," still no response from the server. Kuroko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, so slight, that if one weren't looking for it, they would have missed it completely.

Inwardly sighing, Kuroko shook her hand for the umpteenth time that day. She'd learned from experience to _not_ touch the people who didn't notice her. More often then not, she'd taken a hit or two for surprising them by accident.

Her face seemed to darken a little at that thought. _'Much more than a hit or two and diffidently not always on accident.'_

Luckily for Kuroko, she was broken out of her dark musing by the yelp and fall of the server who then sat on the floor looking around in shock for the source of the noise. The server could have _sworn_ that no one had come in. Kuroko shook her wrist again and asked the server if she was all right before ordering her vanilla milkshake, paying for it, and leaving behind a flabbergasted server.

Kuroko was starting to return towards the classroom before spotting a small, out of the way, candy shop near the edge of the cafeteria. Even better, it seemed to be empty!

Kuroko shifted her movements towards the shop and entered, pulling the door open and tinkling the bell hanging above the door. Closing the door and having the bell tinkle again, Kuroko mused that the electronic bell/buzzer that normally goes off in fast food joints hadn't even noticed she'd entered and yet she couldn't avoid this small inanimate object from noticing her existence. Just one more reason she loved her bells.

She moved quickly towards the hard candies and searched for her beloved vanilla, not noticing the purple giant's gaze that had taken its roots on her form since hearing the bells tinkle from the door. He'd already bought his candies and snack supply for the day and had shifted his focus towards the only other occupant of the candy shop. After all, he had been the only other person in the shop, other than the owner/manager. He hadn't thought that any of the other students would have come in here on their first day of school. And just his luck, it was the ghost girl that he and the red head had classes with, the one that the red head had told him to bring back if he had found her while on this trip.

The purple giant smiled lazily, having already gotten what he had wanted (though not having eaten anything that he had bought yet, he always ate lunch with the red head if he didn't want to suffer the consequences) before stopping dead in his tracks.

The purple giant's gaze went from the blue ghost and then immediately towards the shake in her hands before he started to salivate. His stomach rumbled as he slowly got lost in the thoughts of the shake and how yummy it must taste. Unknowingly, the purple giant started to shuffle closer and closer to the ghost girl and her shake as Kuroko continued to search through the hard candies for her vanilla loves.

A shadow fell across Kuroko as she searched for the candies and so she turned around only to come face to face with a stomach in the school's uniform. She craned her neck to look up towards the light blocker and locked her gaze with a glazed purple pair of eyes.

Not knowing what was going on, Kuroko lifted her shake towards her mouth and took a sip, noticing how the giant's eyes seemed to follow now the shake rather than her gaze as he took an involuntary gulp with her as she continued to drink her cold vanilla treat.

Kuroko took a step to the side, wondering if the giant was going to move past her, but his gaze just continued on staring at the drink in her hands. She decided to test that theory that it was the shake he was watching and not her as she moved towards the hard candies again and the purple giant just continued to stare at her shake.

She lowered her drink towards a shelf and saw how the purple giant's hands twitched towards the vanilla shake and then returned back towards his sides as she held it protectively towards her chest. Kuroko stared up at the purple giant, her gaze wary, as if determining whether or not he would use force to get the drink in her hands as she slowly backed away from him while continuing to take small sips from her drink.

The purple giant seemed to notice her slight retreat from him as he inched towards her as well. They continued their little "dance" for a bit until Kuroko found herself inched back into a corner. She gazed up to find the purple giant smirking slightly at seeing that his "prey" (the milkshake) had nowhere left to go as he placed his bag (his school bag holding the candy and snacks he had just purchased) on the shelf.

The purple giant slowly started to raise his hand towards the shake in the blue ghost girl's grasp, but halted when he heard a heartbreaking sound; the suction of air through a straw.

The purple giant immediately threw his gaze higher to the ghost girl's eyes and saw defiance in them as she continued to suck hard through the straw, almost as if saying 'if I can't enjoy it, then neither can you.'

Instead of backing off, like Kuroko had hoped (though she almost knew that he wouldn't if he was willing to chase her down for the drink), the purple giant came closer to her, anger flashing in his eyes.

Kuroko's sucking halted and a brief moment of fear flashed through her eyes before she blanked out and powered down, waiting for the inevitable beating she was sure was going to happen. After all, anger always came first before the fists.

The purple giant's hands came up and pulled the cup and straw out of the ghost girl's hands and mouth, not noticing her slight flinch, before placing it within his own, making sure to keep one hand on the ghost girl's shoulders, and sucking through the straw. Only to find to his disappointment, nothing came up. No suction sounds, no small parts of milkshake being stuck in the straw, not even the smallest of drops of the previously sure to be delicious vanilla milkshake were left when he swiveled the straw around the bottom of the cup.

The purple giant gazed back towards the blank faced ghost in his grasp and saw the slightly opened mouth and the small drop of vanilla on the edge of her bottom lip, hanging from when he had pulled the straw out of her mouth. He licked his lips before placing the cup in the garbage nearby and cupping the ghost's face between his hands.

Kuroko turned her dead gaze towards the now shining eyes of the purple head, only to hear a small and deep sing song of "It's not all gone~" before he descended upon her lips. She slightly gasped, creating just enough of an opening for the purple giant to force his way into her mouth and explore the taste of the vanilla shake and ghost girl before pulling away with a satisfied smile.

"Mmmm, Vanilla~" the purple giant sighed before taking the girl's hand, picking back up his bag, and dragging her out of the candy shop.

Kuroko, noticing that she was being dragged away by some random molesting stranger, started to fight back, her bells jingling as she tried to land blow after blow on the giant's lower back and stomach. It was in vain though, for she was having enough trouble trying to keep up with his ridiculously long legs and keeping her bag on her shoulder.

Suddenly the purple giant stopped and Kuroko fell into his back. She gazed around, wondering if anyone had noticed her kidnapping and found her hope crushed when even the noise of her bells went unnoticed by the other students who only saw the purple giant and not her.

A small wave of depression hit her at the lack of attention even her bells brought her before she was taken out of such a state by a squishing of her face.

"Open wide~." the purple giant voiced before he forcefully opened her mouth with his grip alone and placed something in her mouth.

Kuroko struggled at first before the taste of Vanilla coated her tongue and her resistance cooled. She sent a dazed look up to her purple capturer as he chuckled before explaining himself.

"For the Vanilla earlier~"

A slight, miniscule blush coated the ghost girl's cheeks at the reminder of the kiss. Her first, if she was to admit that fact to herself. The purple giant noticed the small blush and the glazed look in the ghost girl's eyes as he pulled out a couple more of the vanilla flavored hard candies and put them in the ghost girl's unoccupied hand.

Kuroko nodded to the giant and then tried to pull out of his grip, only to find it tightening.

"Where do you think you're going vanilla-chin~? There's still plenty of lunch left~. Besides, Aka-chin wants to eat with us so we better hurry~." The giant told Kuroko before continuing his dragging, bringing along a very confused Kuroko.

' _Who the hell is Aka-chin?'_

…

 **Soooooo… yeah, I may have added my MuraKuro a bit soon. It kinda just happened.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought and if I should keep it strictly MuraKuro or if I should make it Kuro x GoM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad to see people enjoying the story.**

 **I guess I won't make it official the pairing and I'll be testing the waters for a bit to see how the story plays out.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer.**

 **Sorry it is such a short chapter. I want to post a quantity of chapters this break and so they may be a bit shorter than usual.**

 **Also, I really don't update on a timed schedule or anything, kinda just when I have time and motivation. Sorry about that.**

…

 _Rainbow Lunch (Part 2)_

Kuroko tried to pry the purple giant's hand off of her wrist, taking care to not drop her new candies though, rubbing his fingers with her palm trying to pry them off. Seeing how that wasn't working, Kuroko quickly placed the candies in her hand into her bag and started to claw and tried to force her captors hand off of hers. The purple giant, feeling the struggle and the sharp claws, just grunted in response and strengthened his grip on Kuroko's wrist, causing her to flinch at the strength. She lowered her hand and let the giant lead her away and up the flight of stairs.

All of a sudden the giant stopped, causing Kuroko to hit his back.

"We're here Vanilla-chin~" He told Kuroko, turning to face her. "Aka-chin's on the roof. He told me to bring you here if I found you~" Kuroko glanced up at her captor, only to see him turning away from her to open the door they had stopped in front of.

The creaking of the metal door was the only warning Kuroko got before she was encased in bright light and once again dragged, against her will, forward.

"Aka-chin~ I found her~" The purple giant bellowed before pulling Kuroko in front of him. Kuroko glanced around, looking for this 'Aka-chin' that the purple giant was talking to.

An amused chuckle pulled Kuroko's attention skyward. _'Where is he?'_ she thought to herself glancing around the rooftop, but higher this time.

"Good work Atsushi, now come over here." The voice said from her right side. Kuroko looked to her right to see the red head from her class sitting on top of the roof's shed. The shed like shack was just like any other roof shack, a large rectangle like little box, large enough to put all sorts of cleaning equipment inside so it was rather spacious both inside and on top. She didn't have much longer to examine him or the shack due to the purple giant _'Atsushi'_ pulling her along with himself again towards the red head. Once they reached the shack the purple giant let go of her hand and pushed his bags up next to the red head before turning back towards Kuroko. _'He's not expecting me to climb up there…is he?'_ Kuroko thought, noticing how high the shack was and how her fingers probably wouldn't even reach the edge even if she were to jump. The purple giant just kept looking at her, waiting for something.

Apparently the red head noticed her predicament as he chuckled again. "Atsushi, I don't think that ghost-chan here can reach the roof on her own. Why don't you help her up?" Kuroko glanced between the purple head and the red head before deciding that the red head was serious with this idea. _'I'm not though. Who knows what their thinking'_ was her thought when she noticed the purple head leaning towards her. "Ah, you're right Aka-chin~. Come here Vanilla-chin~."

Kuroko stepped back, not wanting to be grabbed again by the giant. She kept her ever straight face even when being pouted at by the purple giant. "Vanilla-chin, come here~" He said, trying to reach out and grab her again. Kuroko dodged his arms as they went to encircle her and took another step back, shaking her head. This seemed to anger the purple giant slightly as he got a deep furrow in between his eyebrows, which were also purple. _'So it's natural? Huh.'_ Kuroko thought while taking a few more steps back as the giant stood up to his full height while looking at her.

"Vanilla-chin, come." He commanded her holding out his hand, a frown forming on his face. Kuroko shook her head again turned to run, only to be caught by a large hand on her arm. A harsh grip and a tug later had Kuroko pushed up against a hard pair of legs, her head hitting a pair of abs while another large hand secured its position on her other arm. Realizing that the more than questionable giant had caught her, Kuroko tried to wriggle out of his grip which only got harder the more she tried to get free.

"Stay still Vanilla-chin! ~" The purple giant growled before lifting Kuroko up and onto the shack's roof next to the red head. "I'm hungry so stay up there~ Right, Aka-chin~" The giant asked, looking towards the red head for confirmation while said Aka-chin replaced the giants hands with his own, pulling Kuroko up farther onto the roof, making room for the giant to join them.

"That's right Atsushi. Good job remembering not to eat without me this time. And even better job finding the ghost girl." He told his accomplice who was pushing himself up onto the roof, placing himself so that Kuroko ended up between her two strange and kidnapping classmates.

"Can I eat now Aka-chin~? I'm hungry," the giant pouted at his friend, already pulling his bag closer to himself and searching for his food.

"Yes, Atsushi. You can eat now." The red head replied with a slight sigh. Feeling the loosening of the hands on her arms, Kuroko tried to stealthily pull away from the red head. She timed her movements to be equal with the giants and had gotten both arms free, the red heads hands naturally falling back into his lap without a second thought. Looking at the red head through the corner of her eye, she saw his gaze not on her, but on his friend looking through his bag for his actual food and not just the sweets that he bought. Deciding to take the chance, Kuroko softly crawled and scooted back and away from the colorful duo in hopes of escaping on the other end of the roof's shack.

"Found it~ Aka-chin I found it~" The purple giant looked to his right towards his red headed friend, holding up his oversized bento box in glee.

"That you did Atsushi."

"Would you like some? ~" The giant asked with a slight pout on his lips. Figures, the giant with the unbelievable stomach wouldn't want to share, but would if it were with his friends.

"That's fine Atsushi. I packed my own lunch."

"Oh," the giant said with a smile on his face. "Then how about you Vanilla-chin~?" the giant turned towards where Kuroko once was and then noticed the empty space between the two. "Aka-chin, where's Vanilla-chin~?"

The red head glanced between them, still expecting to see the ghost girl in between them. After all, how could she possibly move without all of those bells on her making a noise? Surely he would notice. Aka-chin turns around and glances behind them, looking to see if she really got past them. Nothing. He swears softly before he notices it, the little edges of fingers holding on to the ledge of the shack. The red head smirks as he holds a finger up to his lips when he catches his companion's eyes. Silently he points at the purple head and then motions him to stand by the door. They both share a smirk, as the purple head understands the message.

As the purple giants silently gets down from the shack and heads towards the door, the red head gets low and starts to stalk over to where the fingers are, making sure to stay silent as well. When the red head reaches the fingers, his smirk intensifies as he looks over them to see the ghost girl holding on to the ledge and looking down at the distance of her decent if she were to let go.

"My, my, aren't you in a predicament. You chose to leave us and now you're stuck." The red head taunts her, his voice causing Kuroko to snap her attention towards him, her seemingly emotionless eyes staring at him. "Would you like to come back up now? Lunch isn't over yet and I'm sure we have plenty to talk about chibi ghost girl." He practically orders, having his head resting on the palm of one hand while he holds the other one out for her to take.

That must have been one of the reasons he wasn't completely expecting for the ghost girl's grip to loosen and for her to fall back to the roof's original floor. It was expected for others to follow his orders. No one disobeyed for he knew best and was typically right. That's also the reason he was right in putting Atsushi by the door. He knew a challenge when he saw one and knew she wouldn't react fittingly. The sounds of "Oh no you don't Vanilla-chin~" proving him right once again.

Looking over by the door, Aka-chin can see the ghost girl in the arms of Atsushi being held like a child would a teddy bear to his chest. Once they got close enough he couldn't help but remark at the ghost girl.

"Shall we try this again chibi ghost. You'll come up here and eat lunch with us and then we'll talk. Okay?" He smirks at the struggling ghost in his companions arms as she stares back at him, her emotionless eyes boring into his before she nods once.

"Good girl. Atsushi, bring her back up here. I'm sure this time she won't be getting away."

…

 **I am aware that this is a short chapter and there is a lot of manhandling of Kuroko. If you don't like it and want to get angry about it, at least give me good reasons rather than straight up insults. If you want the writing to get better, constructional criticism is recommended and all flamers/trolls will be laughed at in the next chapter. You have been warned.**


End file.
